


Flowers for a nightmarish lover

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just something dumb and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: “So would you rather have a Daisy or a poppy?”
Relationships: Dreammare, dream sans/nightmare sans, nightdream, sans/sans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Flowers for a nightmarish lover

“So would you rather have a Daisy or a poppy?”

His cheerful tone easily soothe the larger monster that was Nightmare,even if he couldn’t see what expression he was wearing,his voice showed all,what he felt,what he was thinking and it eases the darker guardian knowing that He was being calm and patient with him.Nightmare curled and uncurled a few of his tentacles--carefully not to knock off some of the other flowers that were attached.

“Surprise me Dream” He replied in his low voice,he tried to sound a lot more chipper but being so unskilled in kindness and being molded from toxic anger and resentment left his voice being a husk of its former self.

Dream seemed to get his point and he hummed a soft tune,carefully placing his palm under the other’s tentacle,letting him know that it was still him before he soon used his other hand to tenderly place a stem of a flower into his goop,the lighter guardian continue his soft hum as he stroked the tentacle in a soothing manner.Nightmare was never particularly fond of the idea of someone touching his tentacle but he found an exception with Dream.

He really didn’t understand why Dream was so eager and insistent on doing this idea,perhaps he was disappointed he couldn’t do hair braids like humans could and decided this was the next option? He didn’t know but he didn’t care much if it means getting away from the others.Not that he didn’t care about them--they were just a handful most of the time,he was well aware it was the same issue with Dream but the lighter guardian tried to not let it show but he could tell,this date together was just for them and no one else.

Not like they needed to know about their relationship.

His tentacles still curled slightly but he tried to relax a bit but it was proven difficult since he wasn’t allowed to move and he was becoming restless,closing his eye to enjoy the warmth of the sun’s rays coming to contact with his slimy skin,it felt nice but nothing compared to Dream’s touches.His touches were _addicting_ ,every gentle touch on his corrupted body drives his soul crazy,it felt like his soul would explode at _any second_ \---it made him love Dream even more,making him completely devoted to loving the lighter guardian.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn’t catch Dream’s voice that spoke up.

“Are you alright Nighty? You seem tense” Dream cautiously asked.

Indeed,he seemed tense,his tentacles flared up slightly,shaking similarly to a rattlesnake.He took a large inhale before finally exhaling,his posture falling to a more calmer state.

“Apologises Dream” Nightmare spoke up,thankful that he wasn’t looking at Dream’s worried expression,”I'm just feeling restless”

“Oh! It’s alright,do you want to take a break?” Dream asked once more,giving a reassuring back stroke.

The darker guardian shivered slightly under Dream’s touch,arching his back slightly--feeling his warm palm touch his cool skin,his breath hitched slightly but he kept his composure,”That would be very much appreciated,i would also like to see the progress so far”

Dream happily agreed,shifting away from the tentacles and decided to sit next to him,wrapping his hands around the larger one’s arms,nuzzling into it as his warmth seeped into his goopy skin.Nightmare let out a sigh of relief as he freely flexed his tentacles after such time being still,he decidedly to take a close look at Dream’s decoration,an array of flower of multiple colors were placed randomly all over his tentacles overall making him look super flashy—not exactly his style but he did appreciate his lover’s attempt at expanding his looks,it would’ve suit them if they weren’t used for attacking,one of his tentacles booped the lighter guardian on the cheek causing him to giggle.

Nightmare smirked at the sight,”heh adorable”

That seemed to get Dream’s goat as his face lit up like a light bulb before he quickly hid his face in the other’s arm,letting out a soft murmur of a whine,Making Nightmare gush at the even more adorable sight.After a while the lighter guardian regained most of of his composure as he kept cuddle up him.

“Did you like what I did?” Dream questioned,clearly referring to his flower braids.

Nightmare let out a deep hum,”very much so”

Another giggle erupted from the shorter skeleton,his softer and bubbly voice always made the corrupted being’s soul flutter with excitement.He instinctively leaned in,pressed his chin onto The lighter guardian’s head,his tentacles curled around them both in a relaxed and protective manner.

Dream shifted his head up to kiss right under Nightmare’s neck,getting a purring reaction from him,”I love you”

Nightmare continued to purr from his lover’s passionate kisses,”I love you as well my dear”


End file.
